


Chaotic Good (and a little bit of glitter)

by hawksmagnolia



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Because Clint and Darcy should come with a warning label, Booby Traps, Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, Flex writing muscles challenge, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, WinterShock - Freeform, glitter everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksmagnolia/pseuds/hawksmagnolia
Summary: Clint gets benched as punishment but he and Darcy pull out all the stops for their revenge prank.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767943
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Chaotic Good (and a little bit of glitter)

“Crackhead energy.”

“What?”

“You are the living embodiment of crackhead energy.”

Clint narrowed his eyes and frowned. “I prefer the term ‘purveyor of enthusiastic chaos’. It sounds all smart and sophisticated.”

Darcy rolled her eyes and went back to her book while Clint continued to bounce on the balls of his feet in socks that were decorated in little smiling sushi rolls.

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. 

“I am going to have Bucky murder you if you don’t stop. Why aren’t you off saving the day anyways? Did Natasha hide your bow and put you in archer timeout?”

“Ha. Ha. Very funny. No, they didn’t need my skill set this time. Bucky and Sam are filling in my position.”

“I see. It takes two of them to equal you?”

“One bird and one sniper. I’m an all in one package.” 

“Or is it because you pissed off Fury by scaling the rock wall with Cap’s shield because you wanted to see if you could hit Bucky with it?”

Clint lifted her feet and slumped to the couch, dropping her feet into his lap. He looked so rumpled and adorable in his purple plaid pj pants and faded grey t-shirt. “I still don’t see why I got yelled at, Barnes and Wilson were there too. Barnes made it seem like it was all my idea.”

Darcy set her book to the side. “Well…we can always get him back…”

Clint’s eyes focused on her face. “Tell me more.”

“We’re going to have to make a field trip for supplies.” 

=======

Six hours later, a very tired and grumpy Bucky Barnes made his way into his apartment. Darcy hadn’t met him on the landing pad which was weird but it was also late so he reasoned she was probably passed out on her couch. Probably with Barton. He clenched his jaw a little as he entered the living area and he stopped. 

Someone had been here.

He dropped his bag, his eyes scanning the room. Nothing seemed out of place but he thought he could smell some of Darcy’s body spray.

“Doll? You in here?” He slowly made his way towards his bedroom. “Darce?”

He spied a person-shaped lump in his bed and figuring it was his girl, he flipped the light to surprise her.

Instead, there was a bunched up pile of pillows made up in a Darcy shaped lump topped with a brown wig. 

“What the hell?” Hearing a whirring sound, he turned to the bathroom door where a nerf gun was set up on a tripod. There was a click and the barrel of darts unloaded on him. 

And then the glitter started to fly.

Each dart had been tipped with and then packed with bright purple glitter.

He huffed, sending sparkles flying into the air. 

_**“BARTON!”**_

“Oh shit!” He heard giggles and a thump from his living room as both the archer and Darcy made a mad dash for the door.

Steve was limping towards his own apartment as Darcy and Clint came crashing out into the hall from Bucky’s place. Both of them looked guilty as hell and when they saw Steve they both turned and sprinted for the stairs.

Seconds later, Bucky banged out and stopped dead in his tracks. Steve’s mouth fell open as he took in the sight of his best friend.

“Is..is that glitter?” Steve snapped his mouth shut and was struggling to keep a straight face.

“Fuck yes. Darcy and Barton got me with one of his remote-controlled nerf guns.”

Steve just pointed towards the stairs and Bucky took off after them.

He was still in the hallway, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his cheeks when Natasha found him.

She surveyed his state and the trail of shiny purple flakes that lead from Bucky’s door to the stairway.

“Clint and Darcy?”

Steve just nodded as he tried to compose himself.

“I’d be careful going into your room. Sam got hit with red glitter. Last I saw, he and Bucky were still trying to catch them.”

“Did you..?”

“They know better. I’m scary.” 

“I need to work on being more scary.”

“Come on Cap. Let’s go see if they spangled your room too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ My tumblr ](https://hawksmagnolia.tumblr.com)  
> Leave me some love! -xo-


End file.
